Of Spies and Punks
by Tsukaiko
Summary: Barely twenty-six of age, Sakura already doubts if she would ever catch a glimpse of civilian life. At the borderline between becoming one of Japan's most promising agents and losing her identity, she engages in a case that will for the first time leave her unable to answer the question she's been asking herself for years now. Is the truth always worth knowing? AU/SasuSaku
1. The Prelude

**The Prelude**

Friday nights caught her at various places, involved in all sorts of scenarios, requiring every bit of gray matter, muscle, and lunacy she could muster. Same time, last week, for example, she was crawling in a ventilation system, trying to sneak in one of Yakuza's hideouts. And that was just half a month after she had dyed her hair, pierced and tattooed herself to enter what was vaguely referred to as Tokyo's Cyberpunk Society (in reality - a congeries of geeks way too self-absorbed to notice each other). She knew better than anyone now: valuable information tended to stick mostly to the fishy types.

Tonight, however, was supposed to be the beginning of a rare, well-deserved rest over the weekend. Tonight she could finally sleep in her own bed, and, dare she hope, even recognize herself in the mirror on the next morning.

But one encrypted message on her phone later, she knew that this much anticipated night was simply not going to be tonight, with a good chance of not being any of the following either. She was beginning to wonder now if she would ever experience the existential boredom that seemed to encapsulate the life of a civilian. And she couldn't help but ask herself what would it feel like to casually chat about her _ordinary_ boss over a drink with her _ordinary_ colleagues on an _ordinary_ evening after an exhausting (yet) _ordinary_ week... For the time being, though, there was absolutely no perspective of getting any closer to that normality. The job was job, after all. It was to be reckoned with as soon and with as few complications as possible, and she wasn't exactly the type to simulate performance at the workplace. _Her_ job wasn't exactly the type to tolerate such lapses.

This particular Friday night, like many, _many_ others now, found her on the streets, and for the umpteenth time this week, month, _year_, Sakura had to run.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... here I am, starting a story I should have posted looong ago. This chapter's short, but it's just a teaser ;P There will be more next time (pun intended) :)


	2. Assault

**Disclaimer** ('cause all the cool fanfiction writers do it, right): I don't own Naruto. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (long live his masterpiece).

* * *

**Chapter I**

Assault

The alley echoed with the heavy footsteps of her black combat boots. Fragile light impulses trembled when she passed by the lone streetlight. The tail of a curved dragon tattoo trailed from beneath the edge of her loose top, silvery-black scales flickering with the scarce light as she darted through the suburb. For such a flower child her partner had picked a rather shady district to settle down. But then again, after so many missions, one might suppose she was feeling at home surrounded by weirdos. Plus, you could never be sure when the stoner in the caravan next door would have just the right tidbits for your case to trade under the table.

Sakura was closer to the place now; she could hear the muffled sound of music. Just faint beats of the rhythm, but enough for her ears to pick. She stopped for a second to locate the source, and then took the left along a darker alley. The music was getting louder and louder with each step, the sound patterns becoming more and more distinctive to her ears.

_Gotcha._

The path took her to another street, parallel to the first one, and at the further end, she saw the lights of what appeared to be the only still bustling house at 3 am.

_You'd better be there and you'd better be still sober. There's no room for immaturity._

Her grip on the paper packet clutched in her right hand tightened as she sped up for the last fifty meters.

* * *

"She was so mad! She's got that pink hair, you know, and at that very moment, her face was exactly the same color, and she was squinting like this," liquid blue eyes narrowed in an exaggerated, yet somewhat distant fury, "And, man, she was looking just like a pig - all pink and tiny eyes!" perfect, white teeth shone through the smoky darkness.

"Shit, I've seen that look in a chick. Never means good."

"What'd you do?"

Head tilted ever so slightly to get a few rebellious strands of wavy blonde hair out of her eyes, "Well," long, slim fingers lazily lifted the cigarette for another drag, "the beast had been awoken. There was no goin' back." Her full lips parted just slightly to let the smoke out a la Marilyn Monroe manner, as if she had spent hundreds of hours practicing the move in front of a mirror. "She was like..." calm, suggestive eyes looked up for inspiration before turning back to her drunk fellows with a hint of carefully calculated mischief, "like a wild boar that had overslept her breeding period. Though, now that I think about it, I don't remember her ever having a _boy-boar_..." For the umpteenth time that night, the backyard filled with laughter.

"That explains it!"

Another set of laughter.

"So! Where was I? Ah, yes, so she looked at me with her infamous fury that makes you wanna cringe and cry for your mama, and said- "

"INO! I'LL MURDER YOU!"

Heads snapped in the direction of the voice only to see a very pissed face that fit the description too well to be a coincidence.

"Speaking of the devil," Ino muttered. "I am so delighted to see your continental plate of a forehead again!" _On my two sole days out? You've gotta be kidding me... _"Please, come join us. I had just been telling them how you smacked any hopes of that poor guy to be inherited."

The pink-haired woman came to a stop a few meters away, panting slightly. Her seafoam green eyes narrowed in suspicion as she briefly scanned her surroundings before focusing once more on the completely nonchalant blonde. "Ino, I've been trying to contact you for half an hour already! Didn't you get any of my texts? There has been an emergency! The Order has called an urgent all-department meeting. It starts in a_ few minutes_!"

"Hold on a sec, that's too much information to process on a Friday night. Are you trying to tell me that barely a few hours into the weekend, the _first_ we happen to get off in quite awhile_, _and the world's already in such deep shit that neither the Elders, nor Tsunade can handle? Maybe I should consider asking for promotion..."

"Don't think too highly of yourself, Pig. But in essence, yes. I'll give you the details on the way. We gotta go! _Now_!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go see what the whole fuss is about." _I am already regretting it_, Ino thought a second later. "See you, guys. Especially _you_." She winked at the pale cutie who called her "pretty" earlier that night, and then hurried after her partner/best-friend/rival/executor-from-times-to-times.

It was long after the two had left, one frantically looking at her watch and the other muttering profanities to the night breeze, when the pale dark-haired man finally spoke.

"I think both of them might be lacking intimate contact."

* * *

Red-painted nails tapped on the dark wooden conference table. The corner of her painted lips slightly pulled downwards. Eyebrows so lowered they were almost touching.

To anyone else, it would look like a simple pose of concentration. Her inferiors, however, knew better: Tsunade-sama was quickly losing her patience. And they could give a pretty good guess why. The reason was embodied in two empty chairs beside her. Two chairs that should have been occupied long time ago. Occupied by two extremely annoying young ladies. Young ladies that she'd later teach the consequences of being late and embarrassing her before the rest of the Order.

Jiraiya's gaze was focused on the blonde sitting across him. Eyes narrowed, he followed each of her carefully controlled movements until she finally released a quiet breath of tension. He allowed the amusement to play on his face.

Big mistake.

Judging by the dead glare from Tsunade, he was probably going to get some bluish-purple additions to the red lines tattooed below his eyes. At least this time he wouldn't be the only one. Tsunade was going to tear all of them apart.

_It's still worth watching her lose her temper before the Elders though. But the girls… they'd better not show at all… Not that I care, really. But it would be such a waste of charm..._

His eyes slowly drifted from Tsunade to the Elders. At first sight it wasn't difficult to mistake them for three rather well-preserved fossils - wizened, shrunken, and seemingly incapable of performing any movements, other than frowning. But Jiraiya knew better. They had been around since the organization was founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha forty years ago. Everything, from presidents to secretaries, kept changing, but not those three. Those crafty old foxes had remained throughout the entire time, only to climb higher and higher in the hierarchy. If anything, they certainly knew how to adapt to radical changes in their environment. Jiraiya snorted with a note of hidden contempt. _Those three have surpassed more people than I can count. It must be nice to sit all day, drink tea that is always at the right temperature, and give orders here and there. And all that for fifteen years now. Some of us won't survive the next five years. I wonder how much I am left..._

His eyes tried to focus on something else in an attempt to dispel the suppressing thoughts.

* * *

"So what d'ya got?" Ino finally broke the silence.

Apparently, the chill slap of the night had been quite effective at sobering her, for which Sakura felt immense internal gratitude. As they made their way though the abnormally heavy traffic to the headquarters, she had run over all possible worst-case scenarios of what she now imagined was their _much_ _anticipated_ arrival. Needless to say, many of them were already based on true stories.

"Glad you finally asked. I was starting to get worried with your quietude."

"I am a _professional_, Forehead," Ino simulated an exaggerated hurt, "I rarely get all worked up by a _case_... unlike you. So?"

Sakura promptly chose to ignore her remark. "It's a mission report. From Genma-san."

"Genma-_san_? He's quite hot, ne?" the blonde tried to tease further.

Sakura snorted. "Hell yeah. Especially with that senbon stuck in between his teeth. I don't remember him ever changing it. Seems his hygiene habits are even worse than yours, Ino."

"It was a clown, wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"A clown. Probably a present for your fifth or sixth birthday. That's why you gave up on being a comedian. It's okay, I understand. You are one of thirty-five million people who have suffered a childhood trauma."

"You never turn down a joint, do you?"

"It is normal to try to put the blame on someone else. I can wait. Take as long as you want."

Sakura suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "You know, Pig, sometimes I wonder whether you keep Freud still alive somewhere hidden from the rest of the world. Perhaps in one of the many greenhouses around your place, where the two of you could get really high and then ponder on the meaning of your hallucinations."

Ino gaped at her for a second before bursting in loud laughter. "Touché," she finally acknowledged. "Ano, what about the report? Another murder?"

"Yep. You watch the news?"

"Nah, not really. We're most of the news after all."

"I hope not this one though."

They shared a look.

"Someone of us?" Ino was suddenly serious.

"No. Not yet. But it's getting pretty interesting, and pretty quickly too… And I'm not sure when it'll stop being fun." She glanced at her friend. Jade green eyes flashed with unease. It was all gone in a second, but Ino noticed it, nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You never like it when you don't know everything, don't you, Forehead?"

Sakura smiled softly before resuming the conversation once more. "We'll see how it goes during the assembly. Tsunade will know what to do. That is, if she hasn't forced us into committing mutual suicide by then."

They remained quiet after that, each lost in her own train of thought. Ino tried to think of what the Order might have summoned them for. It was approaching four in the morning now. Only the party animals were still awake. But she didn't know many of them to be hardened criminals.

* * *

Large halls made one realize exactly two things: man's undeniable link to the animal kingdom, which found expression in his unsurpassable ability to produce noise by muttering, babbling, arguing, or downright shouting, and the unbearable weight of silence in the absence of the usual pandemonium. This year's novices were struck by the latter revelation first, as currently the only sound in the conference room was coming from Tsunade's fingertips. By now, there were small scratches on the surface of the table where she was constantly tapping them.

"Where are they, Tsunade?" the male voice came from the far end of the oval table where the Three were sitting. It was a deep hoarse voice, with a note of treat.

"Do I look like a babysitter?" the blonde gritted her teeth in response, but then immediately softened her tone, "I'm sure they'll be here in any moment, Danzo-sama."

"Our patience has limits and it's running out pretty quickly, Tsunade." the only female among the elders spoke. Her mouth was a strict line with tiny wrinkles on the sides.

"Believe me," Tsunade leaned forward, "so is mine..."

The wooden doors flew open as the two females in question burst in the private room.

"Sorry we are late!"

"Gomennasai!"

"But please, make yourselves comfortable!" Tsunade mocked as she gave them her fiercest look. And a small sigh of relief.

"Tsunade-sama, I can explain. I was on my way, but suddenly got a repor-"

"I think we lost enough time. Tsunade, make sure your brats know this isn't a kindergarten." the third man finally said.

"Hai, Homura-sama. Sit down, you two!"

Danzo stood up from where he sat. "Now that everyone is here, I'll proceed with the reasons for this emergency meeting. As some of you already know, there has been another _incident_." The hall became more lively at that. Even the novices knew that when the Council paraphrased the matter in question instead of properly addressing it from the beginning, it usually meant no good. No good _at all_. Danzo cleared his throat to gain the attention once more. Fifty of the Konoha Independent Intelligence's top agents held their breaths still, in anticipation of what Danzo had to say next.

"A little more than an hour ago, an assassination attempt on the Prime Minister and his family was undertaken. We've got a total of nine fatalities: eight guards of the personal security of the Prime minister and a maid. She managed to alarm the rest of the security before she was silenced. From then on, the security and the police forces were quick to act. The Prime minister and his family were instantly led to the secret bunkers. The reinforcements were at the residence within six minutes, but there was no trace of the assassins. It seems they took off immediately after the maid raised panic and before they could reach their target. The currently missing perpetrators are seeked by Naichō. The area has been sealed off, yet there aren't any clues directly indicating for whom, or _what_ those people work, except for the shurikens found on two of the bodies. There is no crest, monogram, or anything identifying engraved on them, however." Danzo took a breath and glanced expectantly at the present agents.

The first question came almost instantly.

"Any witnesses?"

"No. Apparently none of the questioned has seen or heard anything before the screams of Ichiko Hanazawa, the maid." replied Koharu, the only female among the Elders.

Sakura's brows were drawn in thought. _They were careful not to have or leave any witnesses. And they managed until the maid came…_

Somewhere at the other end of the boardroom, Jiraiya had a similar course of thoughts. _Funny how someone as trained as the Prime Minister's personal security didn't notice anything wrong while man after man was falling down. At the end, a mouse saved the lion's life._

"What about the method of killing? How did they manage not to make any noise?"

"The criminologists have approved the use of cold-blooded weapons, aside from the shurikens. The corpses have been taken to the morgue for further examination. There will be more information after the autopsy."

Ino watched the exchange with disinterest. _A ninja bloodbath, huh? Fantastic… Seems that after all I won't be able to see the cutie as soon as I intended to._

"Naichō has taken care of the case. What are we here for then?" Sakura finally asked, her question followed by an approving shuffle.

The indignation wasn't groundless. The Independent Non-governmental Intelligence Agency of Japan was originally part of Naichō before it split from the latter years ago. The reason? Different views on how the agency should proceed functioning. Once unquestionable, the loyalty to the Prime Minister had caused serious disputes over whether he should always have all the information. Most of the leading figures and agents were for keeping the status quo, either because of hardened traditionalism, or fear of opposing the majority. Either way, it made sense, especially given the fact that one of the founders of the Bureau was Hashirama Senju, probably the most respected Prime Minister Japan had ever had. Some agents, however, claimed that the national intelligence should be completely independent of any institutions or individuals, other than the Emperor. After all, governments came and fell, people entered and retired from the political life. Providing them with secrets at a national security level simply wasn't safe. On the other hand, the Emperor was an Emperor until the very end: until he passed away, or passed all of the country's affairs to his heir. His devotion was lifelong. Those not few agents split from Naichō to create Teichō, the Imperial Intelligence Agency of Japan, or in Sakura's opinion, just another fancy name for being independent non-governmental organization. Naichō, however, still remained the bigger branch of Japan's intelligence and often mocked Teichō by calling it Konoha, or the "leaf" intelligence agency, emphasizing on its insignificance in comparison to the main branch. Over time, however, the derogatory note disappeared, as Teichō proved to be indeed the fresh green foliage of the stagnant Japanese intelligence. Sensitive for the changes the world was constantly undergoing, Japan's independent intelligence was always in step with the times, opened for the modern mechanisms of the political and social life, careful not to fall behind, as it adapted its methods to gain the information needed. Soon, its agents gained fame (as far as fame went in those circles) of relatively young operatives, with exceptional training and abilities. The two organizations were on good terms now, having supported each other on several occasions, but the unspoken rivalry would probably remain forever.

"That is so, agent Haruno. Naichō, however, proposed a possible connection to the events six years prior. If that's true, then we may be able to finally identify the brain behind the brutal murders that occurred awhile ago. You weren't part of Teichō back then, but you must have heard of the case regardless."

Sakura briefly nodded.

"Impossible," Tsunade exclaimed with disbelief, "this case was closed eighteen months ago due to lack of evidence and any recent activity. Could it be that whoever-they-are are on the move? Again? After years of lull?"

"As you said yourself, it could have been just a _lull_. The calm before the storm. Our top priority is and will always be to find out the truth, no matter the cost. In the time being, Konoha will be cooperating with Naichō."

"A squad of selected Teichō agents will be working on all possible versions along with the agents of Naichō." Homura announced.

"The agents engaged with the mission are to keep the council posted and immediately report if something emerges." Koharu added.

Despite having inherited Tsunade's dislike of the Elders, Sakura had to admit it: the coordination with which the three of them were operating was rather fascinating. Even in their speeches, they always sounded like a well-tuned clock; as if a single mind was evenly distributed to three bodies. That mind, though. And the attitude as well; for the whole two and a half years she had been working as a Konoha agent, she had never seen any of those old, haughty foxes acknowledge someone else's skills.

_They are just too good for that, ne?_

Sakura almost rolled her eyes with irritation. She couldn't deny that the plan for cooperation between the two agencies was a smart move though. Being the nosy I-want-to-be-as-much-prepared-as-I-can type of person, she had gone over the files of _The Case_ a little before they officially closed it. It remained a soft spot for Teichō. Even after all that time had passed. It was the only case that Japan's intelligence had undertaken and hadn't manage to solve. The shameful stain on Teichō's immaculate history of successes in the national security of the whole country. Twenty months were more than enough to ruin a reputation built for nearly forty years. Twenty long months filled with assassinations of key public figures and bloody terroristic acts until, suddenly, everything ceased, roughly six years ago. This rapid halt of all previous activities, along with other similarities between the individual cases, made the institutions think that the events must had somehow been connected. That was the only relatively sure to be true thing about the case, though. The crimes were committed with such professionalism that till the very end, all theories remained based on assumptions. Sakura remembered from the report that the main suspect was said to be Akatsuki, a newly emerged religious sect, known to bow to some legendary tailed beasts, demons said to hold the key for unlimited power. Sakura made a mental note to do more research on that later.

"If there are no further questions, we would like to discuss the formation of the squads with the heads of the departments. The rest are dismissed until further instructions."

Sakura grabbed her chance.

"Tsunade-sama, may I speak to you for a second?"

"You heard them, they want me in there as well," the iron blonde sighed. "Can't it wait till the end of the meeting?

"It's about agent Genma's report. There is something alarming I would like to discuss with you-"

_"_Later, Sakura."

The pinkette watched with helplessness as the huge double wooden door was slammed in her face. She was still dealing with the bitter taste of her first rejection when she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"I'll let a lone tear for you, Forehead."

"I don't think I was ever prepared for that."

"Rejection always hurts, kid, but when it comes from Tsunade, it is especially painful."

Both girls turned to see Jiraiya leaning against the wall, eyes closed in reminiscence of the "good, old days," and a bitter half-smile playing on his lips.

"I still remember the first time she turned me down. And the next one. And the one after that. From the restaurant just stopped picking up the phone after the ninth failed reservation." _And it was a good restaurant. She would have liked it. Damn woman. Damn stubborn women._

Sakura saw an opportunity in the old man's predisposition. "Ano, Jiraiya-sama, not to interrupt your nostalgia or something, but my partner and I were wondering what your thoughts on this case are."

"We were?" Damn, Ino was really hoping she would finally go home and catch up on her sleep.

"Jiraiya-sama, do you agree with the Council? Do you think that Akatsuki might be up to something again?"

Ino mentally sighed. _Straightforward as always. Not even a glimpse of coquetry or female delicacy in that girl._

"Of course. When you have a bunch of religion fanatics, you can't afford losing your guard. Not even for a second. Those freaks are always up to something. They might be involved in here too."

"_Might_?"

"Yes, they might. But then again, they might have nothing to do with it."

"But in the report it was said-"

"It was said that the main suspect in the case was Akatsuki, yes. But have you seen the evidence? There isn't a single thing directly pointing at Akatsuki. I would say it is quite the opposite actually. But it's always easier to put the blame on, how do I put this, the _known_ evil."

"What do you mean?" Sakura frowned.

"Do you think a powerful organisation like Akatsuki would be ashamed of leaving their signature on the crime scenes? Don't you think that their style is a bit more proud? A bit more audacious? Like they want to let everyone know _they_ did this."

"But what if this time secrecy was crucial for their success?"

"We are not talking about bank robbers, Sakura. We are dealing with people with firm ideology and overt beliefs here. They would seek every possible way to "advertise" their intents. And that's what makes it just a little bit easier for us. They are distinguishable." He paused for a brief moment before continuing, "And in this case, we didn't have any significant clues pointing to Akatsuki. Or to anyone, really."

Ino was suddenly intrguided.

"But who might be then?"

"I don't know Ino. Why are people afraid of the dark?"

"I guess because they don't know what's in there?"

"Precisely. Knowledge gives you options you can choose from. Lack of knowledge leaves you disoriented and vulnerable for practically everything. Faced with this prospect, the human mind would rather accept the lie as a truth than admit reality as it is. Pseudo knowledge gives you a false sense of security."

"So you think that deeply inside, the Council was afraid that they might had been dealing with a new, unknown to this point enemy?"

"I don't know if the council realised it at that time. Now that I think about it, they probably did, though." Jiraiya thought for a moment. "Anyways, what I can say for sure is that putting the blame on Akatsuki every time there are mysterious circumstances involved is an excuse to deal with the complexity of the event. A quite convenient excuse. What you know is dangerous for your enemy. What you think you know..."

"...is dangerous for you." Sakura was beginning to grasp the solid logic beneath his arguments. "I see. Thank you, Jiraiya-sama."

"See you tomorrow, girls. Be ready _and_ be careful. Use your knowledge and your lack of such wisely." _Knowing Tsunade, I can only imagine what you two are capable of. For good or ill._

"Right."

"Night, Jiraiya-sama."

If that was possible, the white-haired man left them more puzzled than before. The air suddenly felt heavy with all the things left unvoiced.

Ino broke the looming silence before it the could get to her.

"So… what do you think? You know, about the whole thing."

Sakura's brows were still furrowed, a sure sign she was probably too far away to immediately register her partner's words.

"Honestly, I have no idea what to think of it, Ino," she said after a short pause, "I am having a hard time trying to figure out what exactly this "whole thing" covers. It's pretty messy, isn't it?"

"More than the hierarchy in Hell."

The pinkette glanced at her partner from head to toes before replying with amusement, "What's with those religious offerings, Ino? Are you an undercover extremist?"

"Pfff, puh-lease. Any religious humility died when my great grandma told me I should always obey the men."

Sakura giggled. "Same here. Whether or not God exists, there's not much room for one here anyway."

The two of them were silent for awhile before Ino spoke again.

"Can you imagine there are people out there ready to kill for the sake of something they have never actually seen? It's so..."

"...incredible." Sakura quickly added, "And scary, of course. But where else can you see such unconditional devotion? This will always bewilder me."

"Yeah, you've got a point about that one... In the end it turns out too much good is no good indeed." Ino seemed to be lost in thoughts, which, for one thing, was extremely rare for her. It didn't last for long though. "Hey, did you notice the way old Jiraiya-sama told us to be careful from now on? Like he was sure we were going to be elected?"

"He's not that old Ino. He's the same age as Tsunade."

"Wait. Isn't Tsunade old?"

"No!" she looked around before continuing, "Well, yes, but she looks just fine. Uh, much younger at least."

"Did you know she and Jiraiya used to be on the same squat? Some even say they used to be more than partners..."

"What?! No, actually, you know what? I don't want to hear anything about it. "

"You are no fun, Sakura. But whatever. Where to now?"

"Home. I need to get some sleep. I'm working tomorrow."

Ino knew that when Sakura said this, it literally meant: "I want to get home, make a jug of coffee, and look through the database all night long." Filling in any gaps in what she already knew.

"_Right_. Leave a report or two for me too. I'm off to sober now."

* * *

_Sakura_...

She looked around. There was nothing.

_Sakura_...

Where was that voice coming fro-

_Sakura_!

The face was suddenly right before her.

_Watch out!_

She woke up on the carpet, the documents she had been reading still scattered all over her small living room. She glanced at her watch and sighed.

7:27. _I could really use a couple more hours of sleep..._

But the sun was already shining brightly outside. She didn't want to be late for work today, so she got up and went to take a shower and dress herself.

Today was promising to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a few notes (cuz 380 characters are nowhere near sufficient for a summary _and_ I already love doing author notes):

**Naichō** stands for _Naikaku Jōhō Chōsashitsu_, or Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office, which, by the way, directly reports to the Prime minister of Japan. For real.

**Teichō** \- likewise, I made up this abbreviation for _Teikoku Chōhō Kikan_, or Imperial Intelligence Agency. Now, my Japanese isn't exactly fluent, so please notify me if this doesn't sound right.

Otherwise, here's what you need to know about this story: It's an AU set in our world. The M rating is just in case. I have _some_ vague idea where this story is heading, but right now, I feel like I am standing in the midst of a crossroad, with thousands of paths to choose from, each leading to a different end (and more crossroads along the way). So, I am equally excited how things will turn out. What I do know and can promise you for sure is that yes, this _is going to be_ a SasuSaku story. At some point. I just don't want to rush things yet because I feel it would ruin the natural flow of the story. I really want to focus on developing the characters and the context first, before I delve more into this story line.

I'll update as soon as possible. Meanwhile, all incoming reviews will be highly appreciated :)


	3. Take It or Leave It

**Chapter II**

Take It or Leave It

* * *

_Oh, but spilling blood is hardly different from pouring good wine._

* * *

Idiotic.

That's how she must have looked.

Sakura couldn't help but gape, her green eyes wide open in an unnatural way as Tsunade's words gradually sank in.

_It's because of sleep deprivation. I must be hearing things._

But Ino's words confirmed the solid reality of their mentor's announcement.

"The Uchiha family, huh?" she sounded utterly unimpressed and for a moment Sakura thought Ino had never heard the name. "The former official opposition?"

Tsunade nodded.

Was it just Sakura then? They have just been assigned to investigate the second largest political power in Japan and apparently, out of the three, only Sakura seemed to notice the implications of that fact.

_It has to do with both of them being blondes._

"Sakura, are you listening?"

Her mentor's voice startled her, causing her to blink twice before all at once spilling her concern. "Hai... But Tsunade-sama, investigating them just because they used to be in opposition - isn't that a conflict of interest? I can't help but think such actions would be unjustified. I mean, apart from being in opposition, I don't see any other motive beneath. And it's not even a valid one. Fugaku Uchiha is dead, has been for three years now, and his oldest son went missing around the time his father was killed. And as far as we know, the young one has no ambitions of entering politics. My point is," she paused for a gulp of air, "the opposition is no longer what it used to be."

"You are ruling them out too easily, Sakura. It's not _just_ because they are currently in opposition. They are a lot more than that - the Uchiha family is an enterprise. Its head might no longer be among the living, but Fugaku's legacy is as concrete and existing as right before his death. It's a long chain of private contacts, associates and subsidiaries, much longer than you can possibly imagine. That name has become a trademark; it has a life of its own now. But to answer your first question, in theory, no, we are not violating any of Naichō's jurisdictions." The hazel-eyed woman drew a quick breath. _Just our own principles._ "Practically speaking though, you are right. If the press does find out," she shrugged as if unfazed by the prospect of having to undergo major plastic surgery, change her identity, and flee the country for good, "it's gonna become the greatest sensation for the last three years. But what's more important," she now leaned on the mahogany desk, eyes fixed on her pupils, "we risk involving with the Uchihas. Being a non-governmental organization is nowhere near the same as being free from any consequences." She lowered her voice, "No one might be willing to admit it but politics is a far too dangerous game to be overtly played. We pretend to be the ones pulling on the strings when in reality," the corner of her lips dropped a little, giving her face a bitter look, "we are outweighed in basically every other aspect except for discreet." She paused before resuming with more resolve "That's our sole advantage and that's how we are keeping this investigation away from the press. And certainly further away from its subject."

It was all perfectly clear now and to Sakura's astonishment as simple as that - not public, not a conflict. Unscrupulous yet so effective.

"If there are no further questions," it sounded more like a statement, "you are dismissed. You begin tomorrow."

Sakura and Ino both turned to take their leave.

"Oh, and one more thing. Those stuck-ups from Naichō, it seems they desperately want to believe they've got it all under control. You will have to cooperate with one of their agents on this one. Nara Shikamaru, it says here. I hear he's got quite the skills when it comes to computers. He might actually help you get closer to your target."

* * *

He took the two-minute drive from the gate to the mansion; his black Hennessey Venom instantly sensing the transition from the slightly worn-out road network to the smooth concrete driveway that passed through the private vineyards. He stopped several meters away from the main entrance and got out of the car. Not really in a hurry to go inside, he paused for a moment, taking in the imposing Baroque architecture of the mansion, as he unconsciously reached for the pack of cigarettes tucked in his jacket. It was just as he remembered it from three years ago: equally immense in both size and profanity. His soot-black eyes lingered for another moment before he abruptly threw away his unfinished cigarette and strode towards the front door.

_Let's get down to business._

To say he was pleased to see Orochimaru again would be an exaggeration of biblical proportions. Because Sasuke knew that beneath those feminine features and calm, repulsive with fake compliance demeanor, encapsulated was the calculating mind of a type one psychopath and a hardened criminal. No one (among the living, that is) knew for sure what it was he exactly did. Rumour had it that he controlled the organ trade in East Asia. Some would go as far as to claim he was obsessed with proto-scientific and satanic practices. What Sasuke did know was that the guy had a thing for torturing the wretches who had the misfortune of falling out of favor. He had seen him reveling in their screams of agony wearing the same expression he had while listening to Bach's _Toccata and Fugue_ in G minor. A day passed without killing for the entertainment of it was a day of mourning, a day for Mussorgsky's second movement of _Pictures at an Exhibition_ or Chopin's _Nocturne_. Any reasonable person adhering to some moral principles would have been mortified by such bestiality. But Sasuke's experience had taught him that the human threshold for firsthand witnessing violence was far more flexible than one could imagine, especially when their life was put on the line. He did not approve of Orochimaru's outbursts of savagery, nor found any pleasure in spectating senseless slaughter. He deemed it unnecessary, a waste of time, and above all, a waste of potential. There was nothing remotely powerful in killing a man who had peed himself out of sheer terror. Then again, none of those seemed to affect him any longer.

"Long time no see Sasuke-_kun_." he heard the familiar greasy voice at the same time he made out Orochimaru's figure in the gloomy parlor that extended from the entry hall. He was sitting on a leather studded armchair, his back half turned on Sasuke, marveling at the thin film of Syrah on the surface of his glass. "Had I not know you, I would have thought you have no manners, what with not visiting me once in the last three years..."

Sasuke simply walked over to the armchair opposite him, promptly ignoring his phoney complaint. "Do you have it?" He asked in what he made sure was a well-reserved, slightly bored tone. He was going to keep the snake's games at a bay.

Orochimaru paused in an ill faked disappointment, and time seemed to slow down as his thin lips stretched in a psychotic smirk.

"It warms my heart to know you haven't changed, Sasuke-_kun_" he finally said. "Not even a bit." His smirk was gone now but his eyes still bore the same repulsive sneer. "Karin!" he suddenly called in a manner that was hardly any different from the way one called his semi-precious pet.

A red-haired woman appeared almost immediately. Her business outfit contrasted sharply with her heavily ornamented surroundings. She strode over in an emphatically slow manner and obediently took her place next to Orochimaru. She spared Sasuke a supposedly full-of-meaning look.

"Everything comes at a price, Sasuke-_kun_. You should know that better than anyone." Each word rolled off Orochimaru's lips painfully slowly, as if for the sole purpose of testing how far Sasuke's patience went. "I'll give you information on the whereabouts of your big brother," he made sure the pauses in between were sufficiently agonizing too, "but that, dear Sasuke, will only happen once I get my part of the deal."

A long moment of silence followed before Sasuke abruptly got up.

"You suck at acting, Orochimaru." Sasuke held his gaze in an equally excruciating pause, "You are just as dependent on this deal. But unlike me," he started putting on his jacket, "you are also in a hurry." He paused for one last time before saying, "Your precious package will be ready to take on the night of the auction. But not until I get what I want will you catch a glimpse of it."

If Orochimaru had been struck by his ultimatum, he didn't show it. His fake smile was instantly back on.

"Very well then. Karin will see to it that everything goes smoothly when the time comes."

Sasuke just "hn"-ed in response and nicked off the house.

* * *

At 6 pm Sakura met Ino in front of the door of their joint safe house for the next couple of months. She glanced at the blonde, and upon receiving an affirmative nod, reached for the knob. Her fingers never touched the metal piece though, as the door was abruptly opened from the inside. Standing in the doorway was their partner, a tall, slightly bent in the shoulders male about their age, with spiky dark hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of silver hoop earrings. He had a generally unenthusiastic face, whose bored expression bordered with that of mild irritation.

"You must be Shi- "

She was interrupted by a puff of smoke in her face.

"You're both women."

It was supposed to be a question, but neither his intonation, nor expression indicated that much. He pulled out the cigarette and gave his new (_female_) partners a once-over and muttered a quiet "Troublesome" as he strolled back into the flat leaving Sakura and Ino hanging dumbfounded at the entrance. The two exchanged confused looks, Ino's lips moving in a voiceless 'WTF' as the rosette was still processing the implications of this encounter to their future work together.

"Wait, you didn't know?" she asked choosing to follow him inside nonetheless.

"Nope."

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness before she spotted the man sitting in front of the monitors of two huge laptops. All windows had sunlight blocking covers on. She almost tripped on one of the thick bundles of wires coming out of the computer equipment, which was just as abundantly scattered over the room.

"But they must have sent you our dossiers- "

"They were on the other side of the living room," he stubbed out the cigarette on the nearly overflowing ashtray, "I figured fetching 'em was too much of a drag given I was about to meet you several hours later."

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF FUCK!" Apparently, Ino had just entered the flat too. "What have you done with our lodging?!"

"I came here yesterday," he shrugged. "Thought I could settle in." Ino was about to unleash her imagination and invent some unheard-of obscenities when Shikamaru spoke again, "Anyways, while you were away, I took some time to look into that Uchiha."

Sakura instantly switched to work mode.

"We did too," she said, glancing at Ino. "Turns out he holds one of the high-end clubs in Tokyo. _Taka_, was it?" Ino humphed in confirmation.

Shikamaru straightened up. "And something important is taking place there on Thursday, two weeks from now," he rested his hands behind his head, "The whole bar's gonna close for an auction and a private cocktail."

"Wow wow where'd you get that information?" Ino was suddenly all agog.

"Not from the website, obviously. It's supposed to be a secret. The official version's that the bar's gonna be closed for maintenance on that day."

"But…?"

"I hacked the mic on the smartphone of one of the security guards. They wouldn't stop talking about the big day for four hours straight."

Sakura took a chair opposite him. _Well, that certainly changes things. Tsunade might actually be right. This whole Uchiha business begins to smell rather fishy._ "Do we have the guest list?" she asked.

She received a quarter of a head roll supplemented by a distinctively bored 'puh-lease' type of look in response. "It's gonna be quite the constellation." he passed over a printed copy. "Most of them are multimillionaires, owners of some of the biggest companies in Japan. We've also got a couple of politicians, all of them businessmen of their own, of course. In a word," he took a lazy drag, "it's gonna be troublesome."

"Any overt adversaries of the Prime Minister?" Ino asked, skimming across the names along with Sakura.

"Are you kidding me? I doubt there's a single person on that list that hadn't suffered a heavy blow when the new regulations passed."

"So the only question now is," the rosette said putting back the thin stack of paper on the table, "how do we get in?"

* * *

**A/N: **I've never listened to that much classical music at one go. I think might be in love with Beethoven.


End file.
